The Lost Order
by AnbuNaruto12
Summary: Konoha destroyed what will be done i will tell you its no easy task good luck time travel  : Pairings are involved Warning  May have bad lanuage
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And I do not own the characters.

Note: I want to thank you all for reading I have the inspiration from the readers and the writers here to do better. I hope to give you all something you will love to read. I have tried to stay away from anything that sounds like copywriting but if something sounds familiar to you please tell me ill be glad to switch it. Have fun reading.

The Lost Order

It was supposed to be a day like any other day in konoha, with missions and hanging out with friends. However times around here change quickly and maybe even a little too quick. In what seemed like a blink of an eye there was chaos and blood everywhere. The sounds of war in the village were all around. People were screaming and running around trying to find out what is going. Ninja were dying in the streets by over whelming numbers of enemy ninja, from the villages of sound, rock, and mist. They just kept coming nonstop. The leaf Villages ninja were losing and fast buildings were now burning and coming down. That was it the order to begin to push the enemy back came. The leaf Villages ANBU division was sent out immediately. The ANBU were the best of the elite ninja of the village who served under the Hokage. Everyone knew the Hokage was the leader of the village and do anything to protect it.

All the ANBU split up into different groups three ninja in each to maximize the rate of not only pushing the enemy back but also in survival. The battle raged on as more ninja from both sides dropped from exhaustion or wounds. People were shocked to see summons of the enemy ninja but more so to see four Giant Toads fighting of the summons. Shouts of Jutsu's were being yelled everywhere as well as battle cry's for victory and or even to help moral. RASSENGANNN! Was yelled very loudly half the village could be heard as a giant explosion engulfed a 200 yard Radios. A female voice yelled out SHARUNOOO! And a crater appeared in the ground.

The battle went into the night fires form the buildings kept the village in what seemed like day light. The battle even went into the next day. No one had any time to rest. By noon the next day over half the village was destroyed and half its occupants killed or fatally wounded. Even the Hokage herself was badly wounded. By night fall it was all over every one in the leaf village was on the run and the village was burned down to the ground. After all the fighting and enemy ninja left only three ninja remained. One was a Blonde hair Male ANBU Shinobi with a gold fox mask, the other two were Female Kunoichi one was the Hokage with blond hair and a long robe, the other was An ANBU member with pink hair and a pink cat mask.

The two ANBU stood at the Main Gate of what was left of the village while holding their Hokage trying to heal her. But It was of no use, "you two must save the village from this fate again" she said but the blonde spoke up "no we will not leave you Tsunade-baa –chan" the pink haird girl started to cry. Tsunade looked into her eyes "Sakura its okay now just let me go you are both strong now" Tsunade reached in her coat and pulled out a scroll and handed them both the scroll and on it were the words _**Time Travel Jutsu**_.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as she handed them the scroll she said "I trust you 2 with my life" and then she closed her eyes to never open them again. Both Naruto and Sakura even though they were told never to show emotion started to cry. Naruto cried because she was a godmother to him close to a mom as possible. While Sakura cried because she was her teacher and almost like another mother. After what seemed like forever to them but was actually a few min but both cried themselves to sleep. When they awoke the next day they finally saw what they didn't want to believe. Their village was gone and all their friends were dead they didn't want to stay any longer so nodding they both looked at the scroll together. And started making hand signs that the scroll said to use. When both finished in unison a very bright light came from the scroll, they both were scared at first but then nodded at each other this needed to be done. They both said "good luck" and both jumped into the scroll holding each other's hands. The trip seemed to last forever till everything when dark and somehow they both vanished not knowing where they would end up or where the other one was.

*MEAN WHILE*

1 girl was walking toward the main gate, she looked bored and also deep in thought. She was our pink Haired kunoichi and she was now 16 and she couldn't be happier. Sakura had finally not only became a medic ninja but also a chunin, she didn't want to stop there she wanted to be a jonin ninja. At that same moment a 17 year old Naruto was getting closer to the village after his long time training he got with the Toad sage Jiraiya the sanin. The Gate came into view as he let out a happy yell and ran toward the gate and actually saw the pink haired girl he had always liked and couldn't stay quiet "Hey Sakura-chan" but as soon as she looked at him they both collapsed.

*NOW the PRESENT*

Both of the ninja laid on the ground and they changed there clothes became ANBU Clothing along with their ANBU seals appearing on their arms as there masks covered their faces. Both groaned a bit before getting up and realizing they were young again, but somehow had all their memories and chakra flow and use of their seals. Both happened to look at each other at that same moment and freaked out. They were both scared and hid in the shadow of a building till Jiraiya walked by looking for Naruto. Sakura commented "we can't be seen or our cover will be blown were not ANBU in this time period yet "Naruto scoffed "we should see Tsunade-baa-chan and she will believe us". With that said both of them teleported right in front of her door.

Hokage office

Inside the office Ttsunade was furious with all the work they had brought her to do today and she was still waiting for Sakura to get back to the office when finally she heard a knock and she said with a somewhat angry tone "come in".

Outside the Office

Just as those two words were said both Sakura and Naruto entered her office with worry and were both scared but at least there masks hid who they were. When Tsunade finally looked up at the 2 ANBU members that stood before her. What do you 2 want she asked kind of annoyed. Sakura stood there frozen until Naruto spoke first he decided to not upset her more so he was nice this time " Hokage-sama we have a problem" he said that but his voice was different as if he were 21 years old. Tsunade looked at them and then noticed his blond hair and looked at the girl to his right and she had pink hair she just about screamed. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE"!

Naruto and Sakura both took their masks off and were scared but continued to explain, Sakura spoke first this time " Lady Tsunade we aren't from your time me and Naruto are 21 years from the future to stop the village from getting destroyed " she looked down sad remembering all the people who died and the village that was no more but Naruto took over " our village was destroyed we will stop that from happening here and were both ANBU ninja back home you were even happy to make us ANBU please you have to believe us" Tsunade looked down at her desk thinking and smirked a bit she thought to herself she could piss the council off with this info so she spoke up " fine Naruto and Sakura you two are now ANBU ninja only under me no one else is that understood"? Both Naruto and Sakura agreed to this. However Tsunade continued "while in public you are to not wear your ANBU equipment you are to act like yourselves is that clear"? Yes Hokage –Sama was all she got but was soon hugged by both ninja as she looked sad that they both were crying over the loss from there time frame happy to see her again.

IN THE VILLAGE **

Naruto and Sakura were both happy to be back where everyone was alive and happy they both changed into their old normal ninja attire except for Naruto where actual black pants and a dark green shirt like an actual ninja. They heard someone yell and both turned to see Kakashi looking at them both after not seeing them in so long. They all hugged when a ANBU taped Kakashi on the shoulder he turned around as the bird masked ANBU spoke "Kakashi the Hokage has a mission for you " with that he tuned to Naruto and Sakura "the Hokage says grab gear you know why" with that he vanished away.


	3. Chapter 3

The New World

As all the three of them vanished to go get ready Naruto and Sakura both knew what the ANBU wanted and what was expected. Both Naruto and Sakura both dressed in there ANBU gear and put there masks on and went straight to the Hokage tower. When they arrived at her office they knocked on the door slowly. Tsunade sat in her chair and looked at the door and said "come in" Naruto and Sakura both entered as she recognized both of their ANBU Masks. She looked at them both and smiled "I knew you too would get the hint I left you "she smirked and then said "you are not to tell Kakashi either about your past and or why you are ANBU members he must not know yet." Both Naruto and Sakura Nodded their heads at Tsunade as Kakashi finally opened the door to enter.

He was shocked to see Two ANBU in the room talking to the Hokage as he stepped and closed the door behind him. He thought to himself why are there ANBU on this mission? and knew something was wrong. He raised his head and spoke" you called me for a mission lady Hokage?" Tsunade smirked and nodded and then put on her serious face, "the mission I am giving you is S-rank and you must be fast about doing it." The three other ninja stood a little bit shocked but since Naruto and Sakura already knew some events that would happen this was not unexpected. Tsunade spoke again "the Kazekage of the sand village was in danger and needs help fast as possible go to the Sand Village and help him out now go." All three ninja vanish in swirls of leaves toward the main gate.

Sakura and Naruto started running and actually were laughing to each other a bit realizing that Kakashi their old sensei was not as fast as they were. Kakashi didn't hear them laugh and thought to himself of how he recognized these two ANBU but he knew they wouldn't tell him so he just ran with them in silence. It took about a whole day to reach the Sand village and only Kakashi was tired from trying to not only run but keep up with the two ANBU before him. They immediately went to the Kazekage tower to talk to the village leader. Naruto and Sakura smirked under their masks as they entered the tower only to meet there old friend Gaara who looked at them with wide eyes that Tsunade sent ANBU but was also relieved at the same time.

Gaara looked at them serious faced and spoke "my village was threatened by members of the Atasuki organization. Naruto and Sakura stood still at the mention and were both angry releasing large amount of killing intent as Kakashi even backed up a bit from them. Gaara spoke" we need to find a man named Sasori he is the one who hurt my brother and managed to escape my wrath". After Gaara finished the 2 ANBU looked at each other nodding to each other then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Kakashi froze in place wondering what the heck just happened in the room having no idea where the two ANBU went.

To Sakura and Naruto**

Naruto and Sakura had just appeared in front of a large cage west of the Sand village, they knew that this was where they would take on Sasori but when they got there they were surprised that Sasori was alone.

Naruto and Sakura both looked at the dark figure in the room he was alone but why? Sasori looked up to see two ANBU members looking at him and he quickly launched his tail at the two ANBU not even knowing how they had found him. His tail was laced with poison but what he didn't know was Naruto and Sakura were ready for him.

Naruto and Sakura where now fighting with all haste and speed, each of them had connected every attack but Sasori refused to stay down. Sasori was now in his own puppet body down to his last two puppets he was not happy that he was losing to the two ANBU members in his presence. Finally deciding its gone long enough both Naruto and Sakura Started doing hand signs. Naruto made a Rasenshuriken but it was bigger than normal with extra chakra and Sakura took a deep breath in and both said at the same time "Water dragon and Rasenshuriken" Sakura had launched a large water dragon form her mouth and Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken. Both attacks collided with a huge explosion of energy and Chakra.


	4. New Light

New Light

After the Explosion it turned into nothing but large amount of dust for a long time no one could see anything that had occurred. Naruto and Sakura had to wait for the dust to settle before they could see what had just happened. However as the smoke cleared there was a crater and in the crater where the remains of Sasori. What Naruto and Sakura were surprised about was the battle only took about 30 minutes to complete. They were both happy and grabbed Sasori's body and vanished with it in a swirl of leaves back to the Kazekage's office.

Kazekage's Office**

Kakashi and Gaara went over where Sasori could have gone when they heard a poof form behind them, both turned to see the two ANBU members standing there. What shocked both Kakashi and Gaara was the fact they were holding Sasori's remains and that was a shock for both of them. Kakashi stood and was stunned but spoke "How did you do that? When did you find him" However Naruto and Sakura both knew that they couldn't tell him what had happened so they stood there silent till Gaara spoke" well done then it looks like we don't need any other help for now please thank your Hokage for us. They nodded but left right after leaving Sasori's body for them to deal with. Kakashi still had his suspicions of the two ANBU, it was the fact they were fast strong and even knew where Sasori was when the Kazekage didn't even know what was going on.

To Konoha**

It took another day to get back because after their fight with Sasori both Naruto and Sakura where tired from the chakra use they needed. When the gates came into view they were happy that they could finally get some good rest knowing the village was safe the mission was completed. As soon as the three ninja stepped into the village Naruto and Sakura both disappeared behind on of the buildings to lose Kakashi who once again was stunned by their speed. Kakashi just sped off toward the Hokage tower as Naruto and Sakura laughed at his facial expression but Naruto spoke" hey Sakura-chan do you want to go out with me?" Sakura went silent thinking about all the time she had abused him and hurt him, and yet he was always nice. She was sad about everything she did yet he still gave her chances, she knew inside she liked him more and more even before they were ANBU. She snapped out of it only to realize it has been 5 minutes and saw Naruto looking down she knew he was devastated by her silence, but then she spoke up "yes Naruto-kun I will go out with you"

Naruto instantly was shocked to say the least but quickly smiled and replied "well then I will pick you up in an hour Sakura-chan" with that both left to go get ready quickly for their date. After they both had showered and changed into their regular Ninja clothing except Naruto wore his dark pants and dark shirt with his orange and black flame coat. Naruto made it to Sakura's house and knocked on the door.

Sakura heard the knock and smiled while she slowly opened the door and was greeted by Naruto "hello Sakura-chan you are looking beautiful as ever this evening. Sakura could only help but Blush at what Naruto had said to her and not wanting Naruto to feel left out she replied "and Naruto you look Handsome as ever" Naruto smiles and gives her his famous foxy grin. Naruto then spoke first as Sakura closed her house door. "So Sakura-chan how about some dinner first?" Sakura only nodded in agreement. Once they started walking toward some of the closet restaurants they slipped their hands to each other both griping the others hand gently, but they had failed to notice someone saw them and was fallowing them.


	5. Shadow figure

Shadow Figure

Naruto and Sakura were so happy they failed to notice someone was following them. The figure wore a purple colored jacket with long sleeves her hair was covered by a hood, although at first glance it seems she has purple color hair. This woman has been following Naruto since she had seen him earlier that day, however now she was angrily eyeing Sakura.

What put her over the top was when she had her hand in Naruto's she was angry and devastated at the same time. The figure stepped into the light when Naruto and Sakura stepped into the restaurant, it was Hinata she had the biggest crush on Naruto ever when they were Genin. Hinata was shocked and wanted to do nothing but kill Sakura but she knew it was almost impossible, all she did was fallow them inside and sit at a different table sure enough it was in ear shot of what the 2 that sat behind her in a booth.

Naruto & Sakura***

Naruto and Sakura looked around and it was beautiful and both were shocked to see it as such. "Naruto this place is so awesome I wonder why I haven't been in here before".

Naruto grinned and smiled "it hardly ever empty where we are" Hinata was confused because she knew this place was always empty and she was angry that they were getting along so well. Sakura shivered a bit and Naruto asked "what is wrong are you cold?" Sakura shook her head "no I just felt like some was watching us"

Naruto noticed the feeling to although they were both having so much fun together they did not even realize till now. Both of them shrugged it off and got their food and just talked about everything that had happened with the sand and Gaara. Again they were avoiding there future and how to stop it. When they were done eating, Naruto paid the bill then left with Sakura they were arm in arm and Hinata only grew angrier by the second.

Hinata picked up a rock and threw it at Sakura's head but Naruto being trained as he was caught the rock but when he turned around every one they saw was doing their own thing. Hinata was hiding behind a wall of one of the shops and came out when they had left further she was devastated and started to cry.

Naruto and Sakura stopped in the park and just sat down to stare at the sky and stars that started to appear. Both remembered how for the two days of war in their time there were no stars just fire smoke and ash from building burning around them. And so they took whatever chance thy got to look at the stars, but someone else saw them sitting down and it was none other than the Hokage herself who couldn't have been happier to see them together.

Hinata's room**

Back in the Hyuuga mansion Hinata was plotting to somehow split up those 2 so she can have Naruto to herself, however a white snake slithered through her window and spoke "let me help you split them up".


	6. The Plot

Sorry for the wait folks Have college in between all this so here we go ***

The Plot

Hinata was scared at the moment the snake spoke, she has never seen anything like a talking snake before. But she grew angry at the same moment and took out a kunai and got into a battle ready stance, she had missed it at first but she now knew who the voice of the snake belonged to. It was none other than Konoha very own missing ninja Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you doing here you traitor" she spoke with anger in her voice, _for once she wasn't sacred as she used to be _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke only smirked and laughed at Hinata "fool don't you know you can't beat me for one so why bother trying and second I am here to help you split up the annoying pink haired Sakura from Naruto. Hinata flinched a bit "why should I let you help me" Sasuke spoke with a menacing tone "I want to see him suffer" the snake hissed but was laughing. Hinata screamed at the snake "I will never let you hurt Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke made the snake smirk "but my dear you were already plotting like I am and besides I know his weaknesses, and if you don't help me I will just kill that dead last loser"

Hinata started to cry if she didn't help Sasuke he would kill Naruto she had no choice, Hinata spoke with sadness clear in voice "fine Sasuke I will help you" she bit her lip feeling really bad about this whole thing.

Sasuke smirked "I will draw them out and then I will help you" Hinata knew something was off but was too scared to move as Sasuke just started laughing with a whole lot of evil intent.

Naruto & Sakura**

They had just finished there date it was getting late. They both leaned in and kissed each other when they both felt something was coming but didn't know what.

Hello readers I am doing more Fan Fics I am not giving this one up either I started with 2 ill finishes them but if anyone has CRAZY ideas I'll be glad to write them its part of my talent creativity STAY Tuned for more Crazy parts as action starts back up Next Chapter _Doom_


	7. Doom

Doom

Sasuke had the snake poof away and almost immediately went to put his plan into action. He went to the closest town in Fire country to make sure he got the attention from Konoha. He walked in the streets out in the open making sure he was seen and once he was sure he reached the middle of the town, he made his signature hand signs (Giant Fireball Jutsu) he was launching them at every building in sight, not even caring if people were in them or not but there were most being killed almost instantly or as buildings came down around them.

Sasuke just stood there laughing as everyone was screaming and running to get away from him. Sasuke dint want to many survivors and starts cutting some of them down as they couldn't get away. He bent down grabbed some paper and sent it with a message to Konoha, all that was left to do was wait.

Konoha**

Shizune who was Tsunade's assistant was actually the one taking all the letters that day after ordered to by Tsunade. That is when she saw a black raven land with a message on its back and she opened it and screamed a bit running to the Hokage's office.

Once at the office she slammed open the office door that it almost broke off its hinges. Despite being out of breath she ran right to the desk and slammed the paper down for Tsunade to read. Tsunade was shocked to see her run in and immediately read the paper to herself and she screamed

"what that's not possible; GET me Naruto and Sakura NOW! And get me Kakashi as well as Yamato" Anbu spread all over the village and were running in the streets to find the people they were looking for. Not even five minutes later they were all in Tsunade's office Tsunade was still ordering around ANBU members as if the world would end.

Kakashi spoke up "Lady-Hokage what is wrong" Tsunade didn't even hesitate to speak "Sasuke just destroyed Pyre village and most of its 2000 inhabitance all civilians"

Kakashi and Yamato stood there shocked as for Naruto and Sakura they were more angry than anything.

Naruto yelled out "how could he do that, he is so paying for this" Sakura Nodded in agreement. Kakashi and Yamato were shocked again at their resolve to end this. Sakura looked at Tsunade "Tsunade-sama may we use full gear even from ours? " Tsunade caught on and spoke "use any and all means to bring him in or kill him this is an A- rank to S-rank mission.

Naruto and Sakura pulled out scrolls and concentrated there chakra into the scroll. Kakashi was about to ask what they were doing but before he could there was a poof on both scrolls that surrounded Naruto and Sakura.

soon the smoke cleared up enough to see their clothes changed to black, they had Kunai weapon pouches on both their legs, and swords on their backs , they were wearing ANBU armor. Both were then wearing their ANBU masks one pink cat mask, the other a gold whiskered fox mask.

Kakashi and Yamato plus Shizune's mouth dropped open as if they would hit the floor, Kakashi was more stunned at the fact he recognized them as the ones who went with him after Sasori. Kakashi Just yelled "what the hell is going on here when you to make ANBU"

Both Sakura and Naruto laughed Tsunade Yelled "enough of the reunion NOW GO!"

Naruto and Sasuke both spoke at that same moment not even knowing it "**its time to end this this will be his Doom!"**


	8. Battle Field

The Battle Field

Kakashi stood in the middle of the Gate so confused with everything going on. Naruto and Sakura were both ANBU now Yamato had no idea either, Sasuke was not only a missing ninja but now a murderer Tsunade has put the village in a state of emergency.

Kakashi spoke to himself "what the heck is going on around here" He turned to see Naruto and Sakura appear before him one in a flash of light the other in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

Kakashi spoke up "what kept you 2 for so long" but Naruto and Sakura smiled as the Hokage followed by half the village showed up with a scared looking Yamato behind her he made hand signs and made (wood style jutsu) he made a large podium for Tsunade as she stood up and spoke sternly

"Emergency State of the village is in effect Sasuke has attacked and destroyed a village" at this half the village was now shocked at the news but it was only going to be worse in a second

"also as Hokage I now present the newest strongest members of the village of the New Konoha Sanin" everyone seemed to yell WHAT!. Even the elders who hated her couldn't stop her cause she is the Hokage and can Name the Sanin. Tsunade only stood quit for a minute more people arriving by the second.

Tsunade spoke again with a stern voice "I here by Name Naruto and Sakura the new Sanin of Konoha" Everyone was shocked and even the elders were now scared at the fact they cannot stop her.

Tsunade continued to speak " Sakura is now known as Konoha cherry Blossom Sanin and Naruto is now known as the Fox Sage Sanin of Konoha"

Everyone was shocked all of the rookie 12 members were not only stunned but mad that they graduated the academy at the same time but were bested way beyond them.

Tsunade then turned to Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Yamato "go now on your mission and don't fail" they nodded and left hearing the village not only applaud but cheer for them.

Team of the new Sanin**

It only took a few hours to reach the village instantly they could smell sulfur from the burning of buildings, and blood form dead bodies everywhere in the village.

Naruto and Sakura stood frozen remembering their own time period was like this, but soon stood up and walked to the center of the village. They were determined to not let this happen again, they knew they would have to kill Sasuke to stop him.

That's when they heard his voice they all turned around to see him standing on the flag pole looking down on them. Sasuke knew who those two ANBU were without even needing to cause he saw Kakashi and instantly knew it was Sakura and Naruto.

He spoke up "Welcome Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi to your Battlefield"


End file.
